Stupid In Love
by xxbiteme620xx
Summary: Hermione Granger is ready for change and ready to find a man, will a trip to Diagon Alley one day prove to be where she needed to find her Mr. Right? Now she finds herself stupid in love with Oliver Wood. Rated M for future chapters.


A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the wonderful world, just borrowing the creations from J.K. Rowling to put into my own little world that I thought up. Please let me know what you think, it's one of my first fanfics and trying to work on my writing skills for college also.

Stupid In Love

Chapter One

All Hermione wanted to do was find love, be able to find one guy that would make her feel special. All through school she focused on her studies and you could always find her with a nose in a book doing homework that wasn't due for at least a couple of months. She had graduated from Hogwarts as top of her class but looking back she wondered what she had to show for it besides high marks to get her into college. She had two amazing friends, Harry & Ron that had been with her through these last seven years they had some great adventures going through defeating Lord Voldermort. In the end though that was all she could say she had done, she had no one she could call her own and say that her heart belonged to him, not to say that guys hadn't tried there had been Victor and Ron, but in the end all they had cared about really was just trying to get into her pants and that wasn't something that she was looking for. Needless to say it has now been ten years since she graduated from Hogwarts and still has no one by her side. She had received a position back at Hogwarts as Potions Professor since Professor Snape had finally taken over DADA like he had always wanted to. It's not that she never looked but that they men she had went out on dates went had never seemed to be the right one, they were either too young, too old, not quite handsome enough, or in plain they were just a complete idiot. She just couldn't seem to make a connection with any of them that was until today. It was a normal summer day as she found herself strolling down Diagon Alley heading towards one of the local cafés to grab a cup of coffee as she went over some of her lesson plans for the upcoming year until she ran smack into what felt like a brick wall to her.

"Beg your pardon; I'm so sorry sir I wasn't watching where I was going, please forgive me." Hermione quickly burst out as she looked up in the eyes of the gentleman that was standing in front of her.

"It's quite alright, I'm partly to blame as well as I too wasn't exactly watching where I was going but needless to say I'm not fully sorry about running into a beautiful woman as yourself." The young man replied in a strong Scottish accent. "But please do forgive me if I stare but have I had the pleasure of meeting you before because your face looks quite familiar to me."

"My name is Hermione Granger; I was a student at Hogwarts quite a few years ago." She replied not able to take her eyes off the strangers' handsome face.

"Hermione" he stated letting her name roll of his tongue quite liking how it sounded. "You were friends with Potter weren't you?"

"Why yes we were in the same year, but if you don't mind my asking how did you know that." finally able to tear her eyes away from his face to look towards his chest, which in all honestly was a little better than his face from what she could tell with the tight worn t-shirt he was wearing, he defiantly worked out from what she could tell because he defiantly had the muscles to prove it.

"It's me Oliver, Oliver Wood. I was Quiddith captain the first three years he played. If I remember correctly you helped us out in my last year with that water repelling spell for his glasses." noticing that her gaze had moved from his face he could feel her eyes roaming his body, but then again he was quite used to it.

"Oliver, oh yes how have you been?" she asked as realization came over as to who this hot young man was.

"I've been well, just enjoying some time off right now from the team, but hoping to return this season if everything works out according to plan."

"Sounds like you have kept busy then since you left Hogwarts. I don't mean to seem forward, but I was actually heading over to the Spellbound Café to grab a cup of coffee would you care to join me then would could continue our conversation a bit more comfortably?" she asked him with hope in her voice that he would accept.

Going through the first through years of Hogwarts she had gained an instant crush on Oliver; he was amazing on and off the field. He was an expectation to all the other players most of them just cared about the game, but him he always strove to be the best he could in the classroom also. Quite a few times Hermione would catch him in the library as he studied or by looks just was trying to escape from the pressures of being captain and escape into his own personal me time. At times they had even had conversations that lasted for hours until Madame Pince would kick them out and sometimes the conversations had consisted for really talking about nothing, but they had enjoyed each others company. When Hermione came back in her fourth year she felt lost and alone at times because she didn't have him around to have meaningless conversations with, laugh with, cry with, or just sit with as they read their own books. But now that he was here standing in front of her it was a chance for her to rekindle the friendship that they once had while in Hogwarts and if luck be granted hopefully the man that she would fall in love with.

"I'd love to, let me just pick up your book for you." he replied leaning down to grab her book off the ground brushing off the dirt from the cover as he straightened up. As he handed the book back to Hermione their fingers brushed up against each other which sent a shock up both of their arms that raised the arms on their arms. They both dropped their hands after the sudden shock and a blush appearing on both individuals' cheeks.

"Thank you so much." She placed the book back in its respective bag. "Well shall we?" with that Oliver offered his arm which Hermione gladly accepted with a smile. Things were defiantly looking up this morning and hopefully for the near future.

A/N: Well please let me know what you think, chapter two should be coming shortly. Don't forget to leave some reviews good or bad, I appreciate them both so I can use them to make myself better. =)


End file.
